


ridin' out the storm

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Smut, i don't even know where this came from but here we are, like it's literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: "you ever had sex on the first date?"-cheryl and toni go on a blind date but a storm traps them at toni's place... and well...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	ridin' out the storm

**Author's Note:**

> here's a random ass fic that literally came out of nowhere.
> 
> enjoy!

"i hope this doesn't come off the wrong way but i'm actually shocked tonight didn't go horribly," toni pressed her lips into the glossy imprint that stained the clear wine glass. she tilted the glass back with a smirk, taking a small sip of crisp liquid. she slowly set her glass back on the white cloth covered table, a hint of a smile on her face as she looked at the redhead that sat across from her.

“normally i would be offended by such a doltish confession, but tonight you’re in luck. i just so happen to be thinking the same thing,” cheryl replied airily. her tongue snuck out to drag subtly across her deep red coated lip.

“i take it you don’t do blind dates often.”

“if you must know, you are actually the first. but, i must admit, i quite enjoy your company. and forgive me if i am being too straight forward but you are also not bad to look at. very enthralling to be specific,” cheryl expressed, her voice smooth and angelic. she blinked slowly, looking at toni in a way that made her want to bite her lip, which she tried to refrain from doing seeing as this was her first time meeting the woman.

“i like the way you speak,” toni rasped. “and this is my first blind date as well. and might i say what a great first blind date this has been.”

“agreed.”

cheryl wrapped her fingers around her wine glass and raised it in the air, she extended it forward and toni followed suit. they clinked their glasses together, it ringing shortly, both of their lips curled up wearing matching smirks.

there was a roll of thunder.

-

“question,” toni stated as the two walked out of the restaurant, her hands tucked into her coat pocket.

“ask away.”

“what made you agree to this blind date?” toni asked. she turned her head to gaze at cheryl’s profile. her face was nothing less of perfection, toni thought.

“the last date i went on was almost two years ago. i became so consumed by my job, it’s like i was dating my work. my best friend, josie, called me out on it and told me i needed to get back out there. so i reluctantly agreed. and if i’m being honest toni, i’m very glad i did,” cheryl finished with a smile.

“well i for sure am really glad you did too.”

“and you?”

“pretty much the same story. broke up with my ex a little over two years ago. dove into the pool that is my job and never swam back up to the surface, until my best friend, veronica, literally had to drag me back up. and i am also glad she did.”

she turned to look over at the woman just as a raindrop pelted her forehead.

toni giggled as she wiped the droplet away and looked up at the sky. the sun had set and it was dark but she could still see the storm clouds that had formed above them.

“i think it’s going to rain,” toni sighed, and just as she did it started to sprinkle.

“well,” cheryl chuckled as she stuck her hands out to catch droplets in her palms.

“my apartment is just a few blocks away if you want to wait it out?”

“ah, just trying to get me into your apartment huh,” cheryl accused, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raising in question.

“oh, i apologize. i didn’t mean to be too forward. i could call you a cab, just don’t want you to get caught in the storm-”

“toni, relax. i’m just kidding,” cheryl teased. “lead the way.”

the pair only made it a half a block further, their heels clacking on the wet concrete, before the sky opened up and began to cry. the rain was so hard and heavy they almost couldn’t see in front of them.

by the time they reached toni’s apartment the two were completely drenched. they stood in the lobby of toni’s apartment building, water dripping off of them and pooling under their feet onto the large welcome mat.

“what a way to end a date,” cheryl sighed as she followed toni towards the elevators.

“what, both of us soaking wet? not really how i imagined it, no.”

cheryl shuddered at the innuendo, definitely not missing the smirk that crept up on toni’s face.

once they reached toni’s apartment, cheryl’s jaw nearly dropped.

“wait here,” toni informed and cheryl stood in front of the door, water still dripping off of her and onto toni’s personal welcome mat.

as toni disappeared into the apartment she took the time to look around and was in awe of the eclectic interior design. it was spacious. grey hardwood floors, two white couches that faced each other, split by a glass coffee table, all sat atop a fluffy white rug. floor to ceiling windows aligned the walls, her floor high enough to give her a great view.

the kitchen was attached to the living room, and she noticed the detail of the grey marble counter tops that complimented the floors, and the four black stools that were pushed into the island. there was a glass dining table to the far right of the apartment.

“okay, i’m back. i set some clothes in the bathroom for you if you want to get out of those wet clothes and hang them to dry,” toni informed as she came back, holding three, neatly folded towels in her hands.

“of course, thank you, toni.”

“and here’s a towel for you to dry yourself off,” she extended the towels forward, cheryl taking the top one, and she set the other two towels under cheryl’s feet and on the floor under the coat hook on the wall. “you can hang your coat right there, and i’ll show you to the bathroom.”

cheryl peeled the soaked coat from her body and hung it on the hook before following toni through the apartment and down the hall towards the bathroom.

once inside she saw that toni had laid out options for her, a pair of black leggings, pair of black nike shorts, a white camisole, a white short sleeve t-shirt, and a black long sleeve t-shirt. cheryl really appreciated the options. toni could have easily just given her the shorts and the camisole, but the fact that she wanted cheryl to be comfortable drew her to just that.

cheryl walked out of the bathroom, dry, redressed and lips free of red lipstick.

toni was standing in her kitchen, a bottle of chardonnay and two wine glasses sat on the counter top. she nearly gasped as the sight of toni though. she was wearing a black camisole similar to the one cheryl was wearing, it riding up a bit a showing a hint of her lower stomach. she had on a pair of shorts as well and cheryl took a moment to let her eyes travel down her caramel legs. her face was also bare of makeup and cheryl thought she looked just as beautiful in this as she did all dolled up at dinner.

“would you like to join me on the couch for a glass of wine?” toni asked, definitely not missing cheryl cheryl checking her out.

“sure.”

toni poured the wine into the glasses and set the bottle back in the refrigerator before extending a glass to cheryl. they saw a lightning flash and thunder boom quickly after as toni led her to the couch.

they sat facing each other. toni threw her right leg over her left, resting the bottom of her wine glass on her knee. cheryl crosses her ankles together on the floor as she leaned her side into the back of the couch.

“so, tell me more about you?” toni inquired, taking a small sip from her glass.

“what would you like to know?”

“where did you grow up?”

“oh, the childhood story huh?”

“you don’t have to share anything too personal if you don’t want.”

“i’m only teasing, i don’t mind. let’s see... i grew up in the small town of riverdale, just over an hour outside the city. my parents are very wealthy but i never wanted anything to do with them, for reasons i'd rather not share at this time. so once i graduated i got the hell out of there and haven’t turned back since.”

“well, you have done quite well for yourself. you work in fashion _and_ you have a side hustle in art. that’s very impressive.”

“why thank you, i enjoy working hard.” a beat passed as they each took a sip from their glasses. “what about you? tell me your childhood story.”

“well, i was raised right here in the city. my family wasn’t _fancy houses_ wealthy, but we never had to struggle. i still keep in contact with them but just like you, when i graduated i was out. i went from college dorm, to small apartment, to slightly bigger apartment, to here.”

“and your apartment is very beautiful. did you decorate?”

“no, that would be the handiwork of my best friend, veronica. she said i had bad taste.”

“i find that hard to believe.”

“no, she was right. if i had decorated, this place wouldn’t look nearly as nice,” toni laughed and cheryl was drawn in to her beautiful smile, and the way her top lip dipped down a bit

cheryl caught herself staring. her eyes traveling over her facial features. her brown eyes that if you look close enough have a hint of chestnut in them. her skin looked so smooth to the touch, how she urged to reach out and lay and hand on her cheek. her lips were full and looked so kissable. she had a beauty mark just above her top look that was so mesmerizing. this is truly the most beautiful woman she has ever laid her eyes on.

“cheryl.”

she heard her name being called and it took her a second to come out of her hypnosis.

“hmm,” she hummed, her eyes still locked on her lips.

“you’re staring,” it wasn’t an accusatory tone, toni was simply stating the fact that cheryl was indeed staring.

cheryl had been caught but she wasn’t going to deny it.

“apologies, you are just so beautiful,” she finally raised her eyes up to toni’s, her pearly white teeth digging ever so slightly in the corner of her bottom lip.

toni chuckled breathily. she scooted closer, their knees bumping into each other, and took the wine glass out of cheryl’s hand and set it on the coffee table. their fingers brushed in the process and cheryl’s breath hitched at the contact.

“you... are not so bad yourself,” she rasped, her voice was thick yet smooth like molasses. toni’s eyes dropped down to cheryl’s lips, full and enticing. she could feel herself being pulled in like a silent siren. “may i kiss you?” she whispered, her eyes finding cheryl’s again.

“how polite,” cheryl smiled. “you may.”

toni leaned in, slowly, cheryl meeting her half way. the anticipation was building. their foreheads connected then their noses nudged one another’s. toni closed her eyes as her lips just barely grazed against cheryl’s. she parted her lips slightly, pausing for just a moment, half a second, before enclosing them around her bottom lip in the softest of kisses.

she felt cheryl close her lips over her top lip a millisecond after and they stayed there, keeping their lips still.

 _soft_.

toni pulled their lips apart slowly. she backed away and opened her eyes, and she could’ve swore cheryl’s eyes were a bit darker.

cheryl looked down at toni’s lips and back up to her eyes, and toni took the hint that she would like to continue.

she leaned back in, opening her mouth a bit wider and closed them over her bottom lip again. they pulled away slowly only to part their lips and connect again, pressing and pulling each other’s lips gently. the kiss was delicate, warm, and tingly.

toni’s right hand came up to rest on her bare knee. she slid it higher, only a couple inches, to rest on her outer thigh and it felt comfortable so she left it there.

cheryl’s left hand made contact with toni’s cheek, and just as she suspected, it was soft and smooth to the touch.

toni pulled away with a quiet smack. she tilted her head to the right and leaned back in for more intimacy. her mouth opened a bit wider and she snuck her tongue out to lightly touch cheryl’s bottom lip before enclosing her mouth between her lips.

cheryl breathed out heavily through her nose, a quiet hum escaping her as her tongue met with toni’s. heat rose to her cheeks at the sensation, and she pressed her lips firmer against toni’s.

toni dragged her hand higher up her thigh and dug her fingers into her skin faintly, squeezing her smooth skin.

cheryl snaked her hand that was on her cheek around to the back of her neck, weaving her silky hair between her fingers.

for a long time they just kissed and kissed and kissed. toni was the first to deepen it and overtime it grew more heated but not sloppy or rushed. it was sensual. their tongues gliding against each other’s deliciously. their lips pulling apart with wet smacks only to press together again. their heads tilted from side to side perfectly, like rehearsed choreography.

and while they kissed they were both thinking the same thing.

_this is so hot._

but also.

_thank you veronica!_

_thank you josie!_

somehow during the make out, toni found herself on cheryl’s lap, her knees straddling her and digging into the thickness of the couch. cheryl didn’t pull her up there nor did toni climb onto her. her body had a mind of its own, like it just couldn’t resist.

the both pulled apart with a gasp. but as toni looked down into cheryl’s eyes they were darker, hooded with lust.

“is this okay?” toni rasped.

“yes.”

cheryl dropped her fingers, one by one, strumming them onto her thighs as she bit her lip. toni’s tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip and she leaned back down, capture her lips once again.

this kiss was deeper. they pressed their lips together more firmly. their mouths opened wider as their tongues rolled around.

toni snaked her fingers into cheryl’s hair and tangled them in her unusually soft red locks.

cheryl slowly slid her hands up toni’s thighs until she reached her waist. she snuck her fingers under her tank top and gripped her skin and pulled her body closer to her, causing toni to moan into her mouth. a sound she desperately wanted to hear again.

she moved her hands over the round of her backside and squeezed at the flesh covers by her shorts, and the girl on top moaned into her mouth again.

toni dug her teeth into her plump bottom lip and pulled back, tugging her lip, and reveling in the groan that escaped her mouth. she released it and watched it snap back into place before attaching her lips to her chin. she trailed open mouthed kisses down the base of her jaw until she reached her neck.

cheryl released a sigh as she tilted her head back, resting it on the couch to give toni all the access she needed. and toni took full advantage of it. she sucked her neck into her lips, moving up and down the column on her neck, occasionally nipping at her skin.

“you ever had sex on the first date?” toni murmured breathily into her ear, before sucking on the skin just below it.

“would you believe me if i said no?” cheryl rasped, biting down on her lip.

toni rolled her hips against cheryl and cheryl rolled her eyes back and parted her lips in a breathy moan.

“tell me if you want me to stop,” she breathed sultrily into her ear, rolling her hips into her once more, smirking at the sound of her breath hitching.

“i don’t want you to stop.”

toni lifted her head and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“shall we take this into the bedroom?”

“lead the way.”

toni climbed off of cheryl's lap, looked down at her, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth. she extended her hand and cheryl placed her perfectly trimmed, red manicured nails into her hand. toni rubbed the pad of her thumb over her knuckles as she pulled her up to her feet.

toni scanned her entire body lustfully before turning on her heels and walking towards her room, pulling cheryl behind her. another boom of thunder rolled as they walked in the direction of her bedroom.

once toni opened the door and crossed the threshold into her room, she turned to pull the redhead inside before closing the door behind her.

and then they were kissing again. the night had been building to this and now they both knew it was going somewhere. their kisses were insistent, determined. they kissed each other with a passion that neither of them were expecting. and when toni slid her tongue into her mouth, cheryl hummed and wrapped her hands tighter around her lower back, just above her rear.

they tilted their heads to the left, lips pushing and pulling apart a few times before tilting to the other side. toni bit down on her bottom lip and tilted her head back to an upright position and pulled her lip back and released it.

toni's lips found her neck again. she pressed open mouth kisses into her warm skin. she inhaled her scent. she smelled heavenly, like cherries and vanilla.

as she ravaged her neck she wrapped her hand around the other side of her neck as her other hand made its way down her back. she lowered her hand over her backside and gripped it between her fingers, causing a grunt to escape the other woman.

her ass was shapely and firm, and felt wonderful to hold. she hated that these damn shorts were in her way. she captured cheryl's lips again as she started walking towards the bed.

cheryl walked backwards with her and gripped her tank top in her fingers with a yelp of surprise. she felt the foot of the bed hit her calf muscles and felt hands on her shoulders and before she knew it she was staring at toni's ceiling.

toni chuckled out as she crawled over her. she laid her full weight on top of her between her legs, and cheryl hooked her heels around toni's calf's.

toni stared down at her, looking at her in awe. her eyes gazed over her entire face, she could look at cheryl for hours.

"you are so beautiful," toni whispered, her eyes glimmering and a smile creeping on her face.

"just kiss me already."

toni didn't need to be told twice. she closed her lips over cheryl's bottom lip. their lips moved together sensually, opening and closing over each other, the tips of their tongues pressing together on every kiss. and the kissing was great, but they had been doing that for awhile. their bodies craved more.

toni dragged her hands up cheryl's sides and squeezed them between their bodies. she cupped cheryl's breasts and squeezed through the material of her tank top.

cheryl moaned airily and arched further into her touch. toni took that as a sign that she enjoyed the sensation and took a few moments to just massage her breasts.

"toni," cheryl hummed into toni's mouth.

toni attached her lips back to cheryl's neck and sucked on the spot just below her ear after whispering breathily, "i love the way you say my name."

cheryl snuck her hands under toni's camisole and slid her hands up the smooth plane of her back, causing the material to ride up.

toni sat up on her knees and crossed her arms in front of her and peeled her shirt off her body. she licked her bottom lip and dug her teeth into it at the sound of cheryl's gasp.

cheryl was looking at her bare chest as if it was the first time she had seen a pair of boobs, which of course toni knows isn't the case. but, the way cheryl was looking at her, her breathing picking up and biting her lip, almost took the breath out of her body.

"you are perfect toni," cheryl breathed out in awe. she was looking at her hungrily, her eyes black with lust. and toni could tell cheryl wanted to grab them.

she grabbed her wrists and put her hands on her breasts and both girls hummed satisfactorily at the action.

cheryl squeezed them experimentally, moving them around in circles and kneading them in her palms. she rolled her hardened nipples between her fingers and pinched them.

"fuck," toni hissed. she reached down and grabbed the hem of the tank top cheryl was wearing. cheryl, reluctantly, let go of toni's breasts and sat up, raising her hands above her head to allow toni to remove the item.

once it was tossed away, toni pushed cheryl down by her shoulders and leaned down on top of her, both of them shuddering at the feeling of their skin connecting.

toni kissed her fervently, pressing her lips hard against cheryl. she pulled away with a wet smack and once again pressed open mouth kisses down her jaw to her neck. she kissed wetly over her chest and over the curve of her right breast.

she swirled her tongue around the hardened pink nub before wrapping her lips around her. she sucked on her headily, the noisy hums coming from the woman beneath her sounded like music to her ears.

“ _fuck_ ,” cheryl breathed out and tangled her fingers deep into toni’s roots as toni dug her teeth into nipple a tugged on it, not so gently.

toni switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention before forcing herself to move on.

she pressed warm kisses down the valley of her breast, the tip of her tongue pressing into her skin before her lips followed. she kissed her way down her taut stomach, nipping at the skin above her rib cages. she, teasingly, dipped her tongue into cheryl’s belly button, giggling at the yelp of surprise that came from the redhead

when she couldn't go any further because of her shorts she raised up on her knees and dragged her fingertips up her milky thighs, over the material of her shorts until she reached the elastic waistband.

"you sure about this cheryl?" toni breathed as her fingers traced along the elastic of her shorts. she knew cheryl wasn't wearing any underwear underneath and the fact that she was going commando in _her_ shorts sent a shiver down her spine and a pulsing ache between her thighs.

"yes. i want this. i want you."

and toni needn't anymore convincing. she curled her fingers under the waistband and pulled the shorts down her legs. she dropped them unceremoniously to the floor and she took in all of cheryl for the first time.

she was absolutely stunning. her body was perfection in toni's eyes. the cliche line 'sculpted by the Gods' came to her mind. but cliche or not, it was fucking true. she was utterly beautiful.

"toni," cheryl whined impatiently. the way toni was looking at her was turning her on even more.

"sorry, you're just so fucking beautiful, cheryl," toni gasped. she took one last look, committing her body to memory before leaning her weight back down on cheryl, moaning instantly at the contact.

toni bypassed her lips and when straight for her neck, as she raked her nails down her side, leaving the faintest of red stripes.

when she reached her hip bone she moved her hand around to her front and down, the both of them shuddering in anticipation, and excitement.

she finally made contact with her core, running her finger through her wetness, feeling around for the first time. she was just getting her bearings but cheryl was already moaning at the feeling.

"how long has it been since you've gotten yourself off?" toni breathed huskily into her ear as she made direct contact with her clit, rubbing in slow but firm circles.

" _fuck_ ," cheryl gasped as she imprinted crescent moons into toni's back. her breathing increased and her light moans became heavier and breathier.

toni didn't need an answer, based on her reaction, especially having barely touched her, she could tell it's been awhile.

as toni sped up her movements over her bundle of nerves, cheryl was moaning wantonly. the noises coming out of her mouth sounded like a perfectly composed sonata. and toni wanted to pull out more.

she lowered her fingers and circled her entrance before sliding a finger into her wet heat.

"God, toni," cheryl hissed as she dug her fingernails into her shoulder blades and dragged them down her back.

"you like that?" toni asked smugly as she pumped in and out.

"fuck, i do," she mewled as she bucked her hips up. "more please," she begged. and who was toni to keep her from what she wanted and needed.

toni added a second finger and glided them in and out of her.

as picked up speed, cheryl tossed her head back in ecstasy. she didn't want to jump the gun, but she's already thinking that toni is the best she's ever had, and she hasn't even cum yet. but she was close.

toni lips had worked their way down to cheryl's breast, sucking, licking and biting all over, and the fingers tugging at her hair were egging her on. the harder toni sucked on her nipple, the rougher cheryl pulled on her hair, and the rougher cheryl pulled on her hair, the harder toni sucked. it was a seesaw of pleasure.

toni curled her fingers every which way, searching for her spot. she knew she found it when she heard the woman beneath her gasp wildly.

"fuck toni, _there!"_ cheryl was full on panting, airy moans falling from her lips in between heavy breaths. she was clawing up toni's back but she didn't mind.

toni pulled away from her nipple with a suction sounding pop and attacked her lips with a hum. she pressed one sloppy kiss to her lips before sliding her tongue in her mouth.

cheryl wrapped her lips around toni's tongue and sucked it between her lips.

toni moaned, her eyebrows tilting down as she slid her tongue in and out if her mouth, sliding deliciously against her lips. she tongue-fucked her mouth to the same rhythm of her fingers sliding in and out of her, wet core. and it sounded as wet as it felt.

toni pressed her thumb into her clit, rubbing in deep circles and that was all cheryl needed.

her back arched off the bed, her hips bucking up sloppily as she pulled away from her lips with a hiss.

"toni, _fuck_ , i'm gonna cum."

"then do it."

and she did. she released a strangled moan as her orgasm rippled throughout her body. her body jerked as high pitched, staccato, oh's, came from her lips in unison with her jerking hips.

the way cheryl's insides were pulsing against toni fingers felt amazing. she kept the same speed wanting to make sure cheryl completely finished, but the sounds cheryl was making made her not want to stop.

so she didn't. she slowed down her speed but increased her forced, slamming her fingers into her, slow but hard.

"oh God toni, don't stop don't st- mmm-"

toni pressed a silencing kiss to her lips, pulling away with a wet smack and started her descent down cheryl's body. she bypassed her breasts and kissed down her stomach. she nipped teasingly at the skin below her belly button before dragging her tongue down her lower stomach and pressing one last exaggerated kiss to the skin just above her final destination.

toni came face to face with her dripping center, her fingers still lodged knuckle deep inside her. she licked her lips before sticking her tongue out, taking her first taste of the redhead.

toni moaned.

_ugh!_

she delved deeper into her heat as the tip of her tongue flicked over her clit, once, twice, three times before her warm lips wrapped around her bud.

cheryl tangled her fingers deep into toni's hair, tugging roughly, as her back arched off the bed with a broken cry. she hooked one leg over her shoulder and dug her heel in between her shoulder blades.

"fuck toni _yes!"_

toni's fingers continued to pump in and out of her as she sucked relentlessly on her clit. having already came, it didn’t take long to work her back up.

cheryl panted desperately as she climbed to her second release.

"fuck i'm gonna-" cheryl was cut off by a guttural moan escaping her and toni pressed her fingers into her spot. she felt toni's mouth leave her and just as she lifted her head up to chastise her, her words got caught in her throat by the way toni was looking at her.

"keep your eyes on me baby, i wanna see you when you cum."

cheryl nodded and kept her eyes locked on toni's as she began to eat her out again.

 _fuck_.

toni's eyes were hooded and black with lust. just that look alone was enough to send cheryl over the edge. her body was shuddering, her moans were uncontrollable and it took everything in her to keep her eyes locked on toni and not throw her head back.

“you close?” toni mumbled against her center.

“i am,” cheryl moaned in response. her lips parted in an ‘o’ shape, her eyebrows tilted down, as her breathing became ragged.

“you wanna cum for me again?” toni asked quickly as to not be parted from her center for long.

“i do.”

“cum for me, baby.”

and she did. again. harder than the first, just as another boom of thunder cracked in the sky. but it couldn’t compare to the lightning that was shooting through her body. she shut her eyes tight with a hiss as her head fell back into the mattress, no longer able to keep her eyes on toni anymore. she cursed and groaned as her second orgasm sent shockwaves through her limbs.

toni sat up on her knees only after she finished cheryl completely off. she breathed heavily, although not as heavily as cheryl, as she licked her fingers clean.

toni fell down on her hands and leaned her body down on top of toni as she captured her lips, kissing her with an almost bruising pressure. she shoved her tongue into cheryl’s mouth, rolling it around hers to share her taste, causing the cheryl to moan into her mouth.

when breathing became necessary, especially since she never really got a chance to properly catch her breath, cheryl pulled away with a gasp.

toni rested her forehead against her as the woman beneath her tried to catch her breath, her breathing regulating gradually.

“you okay?” toni murmured softly.

“give me five minutes.”

toni rolled off of her and laid down on her back, taking a moment to rest for herself because shit. when she agreed to go on this blind date she never imagined this was how her night would end. but boy is she glad it did.

she knew the moment this gorgeous redhead laying next to her walked into the restaurant she just knew she had to have her. from her silky red hair, parted to the side and cascading down in perfect waves, to her radiant smile, her fine skin, and those curves... of course she was excited to get to know her as a person, which she did, but you can’t blame her for thinking about that too. it had been so long.

toni was taken out of her thoughts by the feeling of soft lips being pressed to her shoulder and up her neck. before she had a chance to react, cheryl was straddling her, looking down at her with eyes full of lust.

“i do believe it’s your turn now, you’ve been patient enough.”

“do as you please,” toni responded with a smirk and cheryl smirk back.

her eyes dropped down to her breasts on full display, a nude lip getting caught between her teeth. she dragged her hands up her stomach and wrapped them around the flesh, her lip curling up into a smirk at the feeling of nipples hardening beneath her palms. she squeezed gently and toni sighed.

“cheryl, i’m already turned the fuck on, you don’t have to ease into this.”

“is that just your way of saying don’t tease?” cheryl tilted her head with a raised brow.

“maybe,” toni responded smugly, her hands wrapping around her thighs and sliding around to grope her shapely backside.

“as you wish,” cheryl squeezed harder and toni tipped her head back against into the pillow.

“fuck.”

cheryl leaned down and sucked messily at her lips. she slid her tongue past them and as she continued to squeeze her hands.

toni gripped cheryl’s hips and bucked her hips up impatiently with a grunt.

“eager are we?” cheryl cooed sweetly against her lips.

“fuck me,” toni breathed, bucking her hips up again.

“are you begging me?”

“do you want me to?”

cheryl pulled away from her lips with a loud smack and sat up. she looked down at her curiously. she smirked smugly and tilted her head. “maybe.”

toni slid her hands up and down her thighs, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. she was looking up at her in a way that cheryl couldn’t quite explain but it sent a shiver down her spine like a cold chill.

“please, fuck me. please,” toni rasped and cheryl had to stifle and groan.

cheryl leaned back down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. she nibbled her teeth into her bottom lip and tugged back roughly before trailing her lips down to her throat.

she sucked her skin into her lips, sucking harshly on her pulse point. she removed one hand from her breast and cupped her chin and turned her face to give herself more access.

she trailed her lips down to the base of her neck, nipping at her collar bone. she pressed tender kisses all over her chest, trailing lower until her lips wrapped around a perked nipple.

“oh fuck,” toni gasped.

cheryl nibbled on her before taking more of her into her mouth.

toni tangled her fingers in cheryl’s hair. the feeling of cheryl’s mouth on her was intoxicating and the suction sounds were driving her crazy.

cheryl pulled away and switched to the other one, while tugging the one her mouth just abandoned between her pointer finger and thumb, causing toni to hiss.

cheryl trailed her lips back up to toni’s neck as her right hand traveled down her body, strumming her fingers against her skin as she did. she captured her lips in a hot kiss, the both of them breathing heavily into each other’s mouths as their tongues swirled around each other’s.

cheryl’s fingers reached toni’s center and she took one swipe through her folds and pulled away with a groan.

“shit,” cheryl whispered, her jaw dropping as she felt around toni’s wetness.

“don’t act s-so- fuck- surprised,” toni stuttered as she wrapped her hands around the back of her shoulders.

cheryl ran her finger up and down through her folds before using the pads of her pointer and middle finger to circle her clit.

toni whimpered into their kiss, hesitating and pulling away with a moan before cheryl slid her tongue back into her mouth. toni breathed heavily through her nose with a grunt as she dug her nails into cheryl’s shoulder, scratching them down her back and pulled her body impossibly closer.

cheryl pushed her two fingers into toni and began thrusting them in and out of her. it wasn’t extremely rough but it wasn’t gentle either. the perfect amount of pressure and speed to have toni moaning uncontrollably.

toni wrapped her legs around cheryl’s waist, locking her in and cheryl used her hips to push her fingers deep inside her.

“oh, cheryl, yes!”

cheryl sped up her thrusts and used the heel of her to tap her clit with each thrust. she curled her fingers into her and found her spot, causing toni to gasp wildly, and her hips to jolt upward.

“right there! fuck! i’m gonna cum,” toni lifted her head to hide it in the crook of her neck, taking her skin between her teeth.

“cum for me toni.”

and toni did. her body rocked against cheryl’s sloppily as her orgasm crashed into her in strong waves. she released a strangled cry as her hips stuttered then stiffened. her body crashed into the mattress with a sigh as she came down.

cheryl sat up on her knees and removed her fingers from toni. she stuck them in her mouth and licked them clean with a hum of appreciation.

“mmm fuck,” cheryl leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, flicking her tongue over her top lip.

she sat back up on her knees. she rested her palms on her thighs and spread her legs even wider before laying down on her stomach, coming face to face with the source of the most delicious cum she’s ever tasted.

she trailed wet kisses up her inner thighs, so close to where toni needed her most. she curled her hands under the back of toni’s legs and hooked them over her shoulders. she licked her bottom lip before licking a single stripe up toni’s center.

“fuuuck,” toni dragged out, gripping the bed sheets between her fingers.

cheryl flattened her tongue and did it again, and again, and again, and again before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking fervently.

“oh cheryl, yes, just like that,” toni mewled, grinding her hips up into cheryl's mouth, and cheryl let her.

cheryl slid a hand up toni’s thigh and tucked it into the bend of her knee. she pushed her leg back as she opened her mouth wider to take more of toni in her mouth. toni looked and tasted like a full course thanksgiving meal and she ate her out as such. she swirled, flicked and sucked on her, focusing solely on stimulating her clit until toni was a whimpering and shaking mess.

“cheryl shit, i’m so close.”

and cheryl didn’t respond, she just pushed her face deeper into her and sucked relentlessly on her, sending toni over the edge with a growl.

toni cried out, her back arching high off the bed and her hips bucking sloppily into cheryl's mouth as her second orgasm crashed into her, feeling it everywhere, electricity shooting from her toes to her head.

cheryl continued to suck on her until toni fully came down, and she pulled away with one last kiss to her center, trailing her lips up toni’s dampened body, landing in her lips.

toni cleaned herself off of cheryl’s lips and chin with a hum, before pulling away with a tired huff. cheryl rolled over onto her back next to toni, releasing her own tired noise, and ran her fingers through her hair.

“yep... it’s official... that was the best... first date i’ve ever had,” toni said between heavy breaths, her chest rising and falling heavily.

“agreed.”

and it was silent for awhile as the both of them just let their bodies relax and their breathing became normal. and after a few minutes cheryl was the first to break the silence.

“so, would you like me to leave?”

toni sat up and turned to lean on her forearm, looking down at cheryl, quizzically.

“did i tell you i would like you to leave?”

“well no, but it’s impolite to assume you’re welcome to stay in someone else’s home.”

toni chuckled. she reached over and grabbed cheryl’s hand, intertwining their fingers and rubbing her thumb against cheryl’s. she took a moment to admire the contrast between their skin colors.

“cheryl, i would like you to stay. unless you want to leave.”

“i would like to stay.”

“cool.”

they smiled at each other.

“so how about we take a shower and then cuddle?” toni suggested as she bounced out of the bed, she turned back to look at cheryl who sat up with a raised eyebrow. “yeah, that’s right. i like to cuddle. deal with it.”

cheryl just chuckled with a shake of her head accompanied by an eye roll as she followed toni to her master bathroom.

the storm had passed.

-

the next morning, cheryl eyes fluttered open, taking a few seconds to focus. the golden rays of the after storm sun seeped through the curtains of the balcony door.

she smiled when she remembered where she was and what happened last night. it was the first time she has ever had sex on a first date and the first time she had ever had sex with someone she had just met only a couple hours prior. but the fact that she did and the fact that she enjoyed it gave her such a rush.

she also smiled at the feeling of toni’s hand pressed against her stomach, her own hand rested atop her and fingers intertwined. she sunk deeper into the bare chest pressed against her back, breathing in content for a moment. cheryl gently untangled her fingers from her hand and slowly turned around to face her.

her eyes were closed and her mouth was just barely parted. the golden hues from the morning sun made her skin look bronze. cheryl found it odd that someone can look this beautiful while sleeping, but odd in a good way.

she lightly traced her pointer finger down the middle of her forehead, between her eyes, smiling at the slight twitch of toni’s brow. she trailed it over the curve of her nose, over her lips and sliding off her chin.

she traced over her perfectly protruded collar bones and down her chest. she traced slow circles over the soft skin as she just watched her sleep.

unable to resist cheryl leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. she pulled away to look at her closed eyes before leaning back in. she pressed her lips against hers and held them there for a few seconds before moving them against hers.

she heard and felt a sharp breath escape toni’s nose and she leaned back to see her eyes still closed but her eyebrows twitched forward again. she leaned back in and pressed her lips a little firmer against hers, hearing a light groan. she dug her teeth into her bottom lip and gently tugged back before slipping her tongue past her lips.

“cheryl,” toni mumbled against her lips and cheryl leaned back to find her eyes now open.

“morning.”

“morning,” toni rasped out and cheryl just leaned back in to capture her lips.

cheryl dragged her hand down her back and gripped her backside as she continued to move her lips against toni’s, and toni hummed quietly as she lazily kissed her back.

their kisses became more insistent as toni started to fully wake up and their tongues got into the mix, sliding and pressing against each other.

toni’s hand made its way down cheryl’s back, stopping at her lower back. she spread her fingers out and pulled cheryl closer with a groan.

“you awake now?” cheryl asked against her lips.

“mhm,” toni hummed in response, tilting her head to deepen their kiss.

cheryl pulled away with a wet smack and rested her forehead against toni’s.

“may i go down on you again?” cheryl politely asked, looked at her with doughy eyes, her lips slightly poked out.

“that would be the perfect way to wake up.”

and they spent the early hours of the morning bringing each other to two releases each before toni offered to cook breakfast.

they sat at her glass dining table, eating the veggie omelettes toni prepared, taking in the view of the city. there was not a cloud in sight in the sky.

“so, can i ask you something?” toni asked, after taking a sip of her orange juice.

“of course.”

“last night? and this morning? was it enjoyable for you?”

“of course it was. was that not obvious by my excessive moaning and earth shattering orgasms?” cheryl smiled with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

“no it was,” toni laughed. “i was just asking because, well, it was very enjoyable for me too, probably the best i’ve ever had. and... i would really like to keep seeing you. i want to get to know you more, and not just sexually.”

“i would really like that too. i already enjoy your company, even though, majority of that time was spent naked and pleasing. but i would really like to get to know you more as well. your personality rather than your body. although i would enjoy getting to know your body more too,” cheryl finished with a chuckle.

“excellent. in that case, do you have any plans today?”

“i do not. you?”

toni bit her lip as she took a slow scan of cheryl's body, covered by a silk robe that toni lent to her. and the fact that she was naked underneath sent a shiver down her spine.

“i do now.” toni stood from her chair, pushed cheryl’s chair back and dropped to her knees.

yeah, they could both get used to this. 


End file.
